


Hello Again

by orphan_account



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In perspective, Achilles should feel like the luckiest 17 year old alive. He's popular, beautiful and the school's track star.<br/>But does he really have it all?</p><p>Then in comes Patroclus, everything Achilles was missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Track practice was dull when you finish long before everyone else. This included the adult who was supposed to be leading the members.

Luckily, Achilles, who was unofficially nominated most valuable runner on Olympus High’s track team for the last two years, knew the course like the back of his own hand. Not that this course was complicated; start at school, run straight for a mile, reach the checkpoint, say hi to Ms. Chase, run back to school.   

Achilles raised his arms over his head and stretched, relishing the September air as it cooled down his sore muscles. God, he had missed running. During the summer, his parents had dragged him to London and, because of the busy streets and an equally busy schedule, he was rarely able to find the opportunity to run.

Idly scraping the bottom of his running shoe against the field’s grass, Achilles inspected his surroundings. It was still early, track team practices were held at the most unbelievable time of day. He was alone on the field and from experience, it would be about ten minutes before the rest of the team arrived.

“At least I can relax for a while”, he mumbled as he sat down on the soft grass.

The grass blades tickled the exposed skin not covered by his shorts. But Achilles didn’t bother moving. He liked the feeling. It reminded him of bright summer days when he was much younger. Of rolling in the field and not caring that mom would be mad because he got his clothes dirty. It reminded him of a laugh. His pleasant laugh as he reached over and brushed the blades of grass off Achilles's blonde hair. The feeling of his fingers running through his hair and the way he said his name, “Achilles,-”

“Achilles, hey Achilles”, a familiar voice said, breaking through his train of thought.

“What?”, Achilles turned to asked a slightly breathless and sweaty Odysseus plopping down on the grass next to him.

“Jeez”, Odysseus coughed, “I have no idea how you managed to convinced me to join track”.

“You like Penelope, she likes guys on the track team”, Achilles grinned, “and I wanted someone to run with me. This way everyone wins!”

“And by ‘run with me’,” Odysseus dryly said, “you actually mean someone to lag behind you while you speed ahead of everyone else?”

“Exactly”, Achilles cheered and Odysseus rolled his eyes at his friend’s grin.

Someone else used to roll his eyes at me a lot, Achilles thought. Couldn’t blame him though, I was a complete brat. He’d try to hold back his smile while scorning me, but he was always such an open book. I always knew he loved it when I teased, when I grinned, when I joked or-

A small burst of pain dragged him out of his thoughts, Achilles turned to glare at his friend.

“What was that for?”, he asked as he rubbed the sore part of his thigh his ex-best friend had pinched.

“You were doing that thing again”, Odysseus shrugged.

“What thing?”, Achilles asked. Irritation disappearing as confusion took over.

“You know, when you blink out and think about your little childhood crush”, he said mockingly.

“I was not!”, Achilles said defensively. His friend just looked at him with amusement.

“Okay maybe I was, just a little bit”, Achilles admitted, “So what?”

Odysseus signed, “I’m only telling you this because unlike you, I actually care about your love life”. Achilles looked confused at his friend’s statement but continued to listen, “I think you have to move on”.

Achilles looked like he was about to get defensive again but the other boy continued talking. “Just hear me out. You knew him for how long?”

“A summer”, Achilles mumbled.

“Exactly. You’re still pining for a guy you met nine years ago at summer camp”, Odysseus stated.

“You don’t understand, it was love at first sight”, he declared. “I swear, we’re soulmates”.

“You might not love what he is now, nine years is a lot of time to change”. Odysseus leaned forward, his tone getting serious, “You need to forget about the past and move on. Date other people, find a new person”.

“What are you talking about, I date!”

Odysseus rolled his eyes, “One night stands and drunk porking at parties don’t count Achilles”

“I took Briseis to the Winter Dance last year”

“That was completely platonic and only done to get your fanclub off your back”

“Alright fine”, Achilles said, sighing in defeat, “I’m a sad, lonely loser who’s going to grow old living with 50 cats unless I follow your ever so effective dating advice. Happy?”

“Yep”, Odysseus grinned and started to get up, “Now let’s go shower before the change rooms get crowded”.

* * *

First period music was the same as always. Achilles, while forced by his parent, took guitar lessons since he was 10. Therefore, taking Musical Strings was a no brainer, getting tested on theory was a bitch though. Music class had always involved most people playing badly, some pretty well, and Orpheus outshining everyone by being a music prodigy.

 

Second period gym was pretty chill. The boys went outside, ran some laps, goofed around. Since Briseis’ second period Math Class was located on the second floor facing the field-and she always sat next to the window-, Achilles and Odysseus could waved and jumped until they got her attention. Always getting a wave and a smile back before her attention returned to the lesson.

However, today third period History was when real shit happened.  

“There was a new student in my math class today, he’s also got history with us”, Briseis said a bit too casually as she took her seat between the window and Achilles, “and he was pretty cute”.

“Oh no”, Achilles groaned, “not you too”. He turned to his best friend, who sat on his other side and glared. Odysseus widened his eyes in a purposely bad attempt to feign innocence.

The seating plan in history was pretty great, it allowed the trio to sit together at the back of the room. There were three rows on both sides of the classroom, with four desks per row. This provided 24 desks for the 23 students in the class and a little walkway to go through.    

Achilles looked at the desk located on the end of their row. It was currently holding Odysseus’ bag.

“Well I kinda feel sorry for him”, Achilles said to Odysseus, “he’ll have to deal with you for the rest of the semester”.

“Excuse you”, he said, faking offence, “he’s going to be grateful when I shield him from your bad breath”

Before Achilles could reply, the two teens were interrupted by a shy “excuse me”.

Achilles looked up and gaped in surprise. Holy shit. It was him.

He had changed over the nine years, had grown taller, had shorter hair, had filled out slightly. Yet he was still so similar to how Achilles imaged him now. He had that beautiful array of freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks, the same dark complexion that reminded Achilles of warm chocolate, the same breath taking hazel eyes that were currently staring at the ground while he nervously spoke.

“Sorry to bother you”, Patroclus said, tightening his hold on the books he was carrying against his chest, “this is the only empty desk left so…” He motioned to Odysseus’ bag.

“Oh no problem”, Achilles said before his friend could even make a move towards his bag. “Odysseus here was just moving”, he said as he pushed Odysseus towards the empty seat.

“I was?”, he ask, a combination of surprise and confusion on his face.

“Yes you were”, Achilles replied. Odysseus grumbled but moved regardless, giving Achilles a look that said he would expect an explanation later.

Patroclus opened his mouth as if he were ready to say something but decided against it. The teen set down his books and timidly took his seat between two of the school’s most adored boys.  

Briseis smirked at Achilles, probably excited that her friend was showing interest in someone “new”.

“Hello, welcome to our little island. I’m Briseis but you already knew that. This is Achilles, and yes he’s always an asshole”, she said pointing her thumb Achilles and ignored the ‘hey’ cried from outrage, “and the guy who just got betrayed by his best friend is Odysseus but don’t worry he’s an asshole too so it doesn’t matter”.

“Why must you all wound me today”, Odysseus said as he proceeded to dramatically pretend cry.

Patroclus smiled at the antics befores introducing himself to Achilles and Odysseus. Then he turned to the blond he sat next to, “er, sorry this might sound creepy but, did you go to a summer camp when you were eight?”

“Yeah”, Achilles grinned, delighted at the fact that he still remembered, “How can I forget the person I spent the entire summer with”. The person I fell in love with.

Over Patroclus’ shoulder, Achilles could see that Odysseus’ eyes widening to the size of quarters from shock. Behind him, Briseis stilled, probably freaking out in a similar way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, updated the day right after! Whoot! I may have a few spelling mistakes, I don't have anyone to beta for me(hint hint wink wink) you guys can just tell me about those.

Patroclus had no idea what was going on. 

He was still wondering why someone like Achilles would remember someone like him after all these years. Patroclus remembered the other boy of course. How could anyone forget someone so stunning?

The moment he walked into the History classroom, his eyes were instantly drawn to the blond haired boy like a moth to a bright light, and all the feelings he had unsuccessfully tried to lock away for the past nine years had rushed forward like a Tsunami, smacking him right in the chest. Patroclus wanted to slam his face into the wall when he realized the only desk left in the class was next to them. His stomach had filled with dread just imaging how the interaction would go.

Yet to Patroclus’ surprise, they welcomed him into their little exclusive group. All through History they peppered him with questions, majority asking about the summer camp he spent with Achilles. When they discovered he had the same lunch period as them, they eagerly invited him to sit with them. 

So that’s how Patroclus found himself sitting at a table with a group of very intriguing people. Currently, everyone-with the exception of Orpheus and Eurydice who refused to tear their eyes from one another- was focused on Odysseus encouraging a large, abnormally muscular senior to chug down a 2L bottle of coke “for the vine”. 

“This is a terrible idea”, Jason, another senior and captain of the football team, warned. Patroclus had quickly picked up said captain was also the leader slash mother of the group.

“Don’t listen to him big guy”, Odysseus said, slapping a hand on Hercules’ back and turning him away from Jason, “He’s just trying to hold you down from greatness”.

“I am pretty great”, Hercules agreed. He eyed the giant bottle of soda for a moment before coming to a decision, “Alright I’ll do it!”

Cheers came from all the around the table. Beside him, Achilles shifted closer to get a better view of the scenario. Patroclus could feel the heat radiating from the other boy on his back. In an attempt to distract himself from the sensation, he focused his attention back to the scene. Odysseus had his phone out and the vine app open. 

“Chug it down really fast okay?”, Odysseus said, “You have to drink all of it in 6 seconds or less”.

“What if he chokes!”, Jason exclaimed.

“If he does, I’ll get it on tape and it’ll be hilarious”, Odysseus grinned, “okay big guy do it”.

With that, Hercules proceeded to guzzle down 2L of soda in less than 6 seconds, letting out a massive burp right after that silenced their table, the entire cafeteria and even Orpheus and Eurydice. 

For a while nobody said a word. Every student in the room, faces locked with a stunned expression, had their eyes set on their table. 

After a long pause, Achilles eventually broke the silence, throwing his head back and laughing in the most mesmerizing way. Patroclus noticed he had the nicest dimples. Odysseus followed, bending over slightly and holding his stomach. Soon the entire table was participating. Except Briseis, who got up and highfived Hercules, and Jason, who covered his eyes with one hand and signed. 

“Holy shit”, Odysseus said in between snickers, “Forget the soda chugging, that burp's going on vine. Nice one big guy”

Hercules grinned at the compliment before slapping a hand on Jason’s back. 

Seeing that the fuss was dying down, Patroclus turned back to Achilles, only to find the blond’s entrancing blue eyes already fixated on him.

“You’re staring”, Patroclus murmured, starting to feel warmth rushing to his ears and cheeks. 

“Yes I am”, Achilles said, not even showing signs of turning away. 

“Why?”

The taller boy paused, then, without warning, moved closer into the other’s personal space. Eyes wide with shock, Patroclus watched as Achilles cupped one of his hands under his chin. 

“You have some sauce”, Achilles said. “Right here”, he added before slowly rubbing Patroclus’ lower lip with his thumb. 

“Thanks”, Patroclus said a little breathless, trying not to shiver at the sensation of fingers set on his jaw. 

Achilles smiles before withdrawing his hand. “No problem”, he said and excused himself to seek out Odysseus in order to discuss other possible vine worthy shenanigans, leaving Patroclus slightly breathless and confused. 

Patroclus was still thinking about it during his fifth period Science. He blames distraction as the reason why it was so easy to sneak up on him. 

“Hey”. Patroclus jolted in surprise from the sudden greeting. Turning around, he found a tall girl giggling, probably at him. She was pretty, in a widowy way, with pink lips and pale delicate skin. Flowers were braided in her long black hair, real ones, and she had several pro-environment buttons pinned to her brown messenger bag. 

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that”, Patroclus huffed. 

“Sorry”, she said, not sounding the least bit apologetic, “I’m Echo”

“Hello, I’m-”, Patroclus started to introduce himself but was quickly cut off.

“I know, you’re Patroclus”

His eyes widened in surprise. “how-”, he started to say but was cut off once again.

“Oh the whole school knows silly”, Echo rolled her eyes like it was obvious, “you’re that shy quiet boy who was taken in by Achilles, Odysseus and Briseis the moment you met them. Which is kinda surprising, er, no offence”, she said the last part eyeing his clothes, which consisted of an old, but comfortable, brown sweater and jeans. 

“None taken”, he said dryly. 

“Anyway I came to warn you”, she said. 

“Warn me?”, Patroclus asked.

“Yeah, I noticed your little intimate thing with Achilles during lunch”, she said, ignoring the way Patroclus sputtered and turned slightly red, “I came here to tell you Achilles is bad news when it comes to that stuff”

“W-what?”, he stammered. 

“Ask anyone”, she continued, “he doesn’t date, he’s never had a relationship, and he goes through boys and girls the same way my great aunt goes through wine bottles at weddings”

“Do I look like the type of person he goes after?”, he asked having no idea why she even bothered informing him. Patroclus already knew he never had a chance with someone like that. Regardless, he felt his lungs deflate at the news of Achilles’ habits. 

Her response surprised him, “Physically you are”. 

Patroclus was silent, taken aback by the statement. 

“Trust me I’m one of the executives of his fanclub”, Echo casually informed him, “and for some weird reason, he exclusively goes for people who have freckles, brown skin, or hazel eyes. And lucky for you, you meet all of the criteria bub”

Patroclus blinked a few times in surprised. He paused for a moment to absorb all the information Echo had thrown at him. Damn, this girl spoke fast. Finally, he asked, “Why are you telling this to me?”

Echo shrugged, “You look like a nice innocent person. I’d just thought it’d be sad to watch your heart get broken by someone like Achilles”. And with that she left, leaving Patroclus speechless and even more confused than before. He groaned, wondering what he had gotten himself into. 

Later, when Patroclus was headed to his locker to grab some books, he was surprised by the sight of Achilles waiting for him. Stunned, the darker boy gaped, wondering why on Earth the other boy was there.

“You’re staring”, Achilles teased, using the exact same words Patroclus had said before. 

Patroclus huffed before walking towards his locker. He could feel the other staring at him while he entered the combination to his lock. It was slightly unnerving and he prayed that his blush wasn't too noticeable. 

“How did you know where my locker was anyway?”, he eventually asked.

“I have my sources”, Achilles said, then quickly changed the subject, “Need a ride home?”

Patroclus paused midway through closing his locker. He turned to look at Achilles, beautiful, confident, and adored. A small part of him begged himself to allow this enchanting boy to lured him away, regardless of what Echo told him. But he quickly squashed that part down, knowing that the boy standing in front of him was only being nice to take advantage of him. 

A ride couldn’t hurt though. 

“Sure”, Patroclus eventually said, closing his locker shut. His heart flutter at the sight of Achilles’ beaming grin, and he knew he was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride to Patroclus’ house only took five minutes. He didn’t live far and would walk about 15 minutes every morning to school. He looked over to Achilles, taken back when he noticed the blond was staring at him.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?”, Patroclus asked.

 

He heard Achilles shrug. “You’re worth looking at”, he said as if it were obvious. Patroclus watched the other boy for a while, searching his face in hopes to decipher what the other was trying to do. Achilles just continued to stare back slightly amused.

 

“Well thanks for the ride”, Patroclus eventually said as he reached to undo his seatbelt. He needed to get out of there.

 

“No goodbye kiss?”, the Achilles asked teasingly and Patroclus stopped, hand hovering over the door handle.

 

“Excuse me?”, Patroclus sputtered, yet making no move to draw away from the other boy. Achilles had begun to move in closer, not stopping until he was half an inch away from the other’s mouth. Still, it was close enough that Patroclus could feel the heat emitting from Achilles on his lips. Could feel the small warm puffs of breath dancing across his skin. It would be so easy, to move in and place his lips over Achilles’. The hand holding Patroclus’ wrist started to rub circles against the skin, causing him to shake lightly. The darker boy started moving forward, hesitantly closing the space between them before suddenly jerking back, remembering the reason why he couldn’t fall for Achilles.

 

Stunned from the sudden change, Achilles stared at him, eyes wide with confusion.

 

“I should go”, Patroclus said, fumbling with the seatbelt in a rush to leave. “Again, thanks for driving me”, he said before closing the car door. He turned and walked quickly towards his house, not looking back once no matter how badly he wanted to.

 

The moment Patroclus entered his room, the teen dropped his bag and threw himself face first onto his bed, wishing burying oneself in blankets and never coming out again was a reasonable option for a functional member of society. Sadly, it wasn’t, and tomorrow he would have to go to school friendless again. It was depressing, he really enjoyed the people he had met. But, there was no way they’d want anything to do with him after he ran off on Achilles. Well, at least tomorrow was Friday, he’d have an entire weekend to stay inside and not think about his social life.

 

Eventually, Patroclus decided he couldn’t waste all his time on teen problems. Dragging himself out of bed, he grabbed his bag and headed for his desk. Doing mindless math was always a great way to forget about other problems for a while.

 

A little after 9:00 pm his phone vibrated, signaling a text message. That was odd, he wasn’t close enough with anyone from his old school for them to text him, and he hadn’t given anyone at his new school his number.

 

He grabbed his phone and saw a message notification from an unknown number. He had certainly never seen that strand of ten digits before. Puzzled, Patroclus unlocked his phone and read the message.

 

_Unknown Number_

_[9:03 PM]_

_Hey this is Briseis_

_Are you free on weekdays after school?_

 

Patroclus blinked. He stared dumbfounded at the text message for a good amount of time wondering what he was supposed to do. Maybe Achilles hadn’t told Briseis about what happened yet. Or maybe she didn’t care? Patroclus prayed it was the latter before replying.

 

Patroclus

[9:06 PM]

Oh hi Briseis

Yeah I’m free everyday

 

[9:07 PM]

BTW how did you get my number

 

_[9:08 PM]_

_I have my sources._

 

[9:09 PM]

Um

 

_[9:09 PM]_

_Anyways, I have a friend who needs math help. I’d tutor him myself if I weren't so busy with student council._

 

_[9:10 PM]_

_You in?_

 

[9:11 PM]

Yeah sure. Is it everyday?

 

_[9:12 PM]_

_Not sure._

_[9:12 PM]_

_Wait, I’ll text Achilles to see when he’s free for tutoring._

 

Well, that probably meant she didn’t know Achilles was pissed at him for running off. Now she’ll find out and he’ll be stuck alone again.

 

Patroclus stared at his phone anxiously. One minutes passed. Then two. Groaning, the teen slumped down on his chair and set his phone on the table. Yeah, she was probably not talking to him anymore. Patroclus sat there in silence, wishing he could drown in his own problems. A few moments later, he was pleasantly surprised to hear his phone vibrate again.

 

He checked the screen, another unknown number. Nervously, he unlocked his phone with an idea of who it was.

 

**Unknown Number**

**[9:20 PM]**

**Hey** **its Achilles**

 

Hmm. Guess Achilles wasn’t the type to get upset over rejection. Unless this was part of an elaborate scheme to mess with him.

 

[9:21 PM]

Hello, how did you guys get my number anyways?

 

**[9:22 PM]**

**That's a secret**

 

[9:25 PM]

Ugh

 

**[9:20 PM]**

**what?**

 

[9:21 PM]

You and Briseis both sound really shady. You’re not the son of a mob boss are you?

 

**[9:21 PM]**

**lol no**

**[9:21 PM]**

**Odysseus is the shady one, u can get anything from that guy seriously. I dont even want to know how he got ur number or your locker number**

 

[9:22 PM]

Hmm.

Fine I’ll believe you

For now

 

{9:23 PM]

But I’m blaming you if I wake up one day in a bloody bathtub missing a kidney

 

**[9:23 PM]**

**Lmfao. u watch too much CSI kid**

**[9:23 PM]**

**Now lets talk math tutoring. ur free everyday after school right**

[9:24 PM]

Yeah kinda sad I know

And you?

 

**[9:25 PM]**

**Well, I’ve got track practice after school on tues**

**[9:25 PM]**

**So everyday except tues?**

 

[9:26 PM]

Wow that’s four days a week you’re wasting doing math with me

 

[9:26 PM]

Are you sure you want to do that to yourself?

 

**[9:27 PM]**

**It’s not wasting**

**I enjoy ur company**

 

[9:28 PM]

thanks

 

**[9:28 PM]**

**My house or urs?**

 

[9:29 PM]

Umm

 

[9:30 PM]

How about the library?

**[9:31 PM]**

**Sure that works**

 

[9:32 PM]

Oh shoot!

I was supposed to sleep half an hour ago

**[9:32 PM]**

**..**

**Dude**

**[9:32 PM]**

**What kind of teenager sleeps at 9**

 

[9:33 PM]

Can you not

I need my sleep or I won’t function

 

**[9:33 PM]**

**Haha that’s adorable**

**[9:33 PM]**

**Goodnight Pat**

 

[9:33 PM]

Hush you I’m not adorable

 

[9:33 PM]

Goodnight

 

 

The next day, Patroclus walked out of his last period class to find Achilles waiting for him. He looked great like always, somehow making a simple red shirt and jeans look stylish.

 

“Got your books?” Patroclus asked.

 

“Yep”, Achilles confirmed as they headed for the library.

 

“So why the sudden need to seek math help?”, he asked.

 

Achilles shrugged. “It was Briseis’ idea”, he eventually said.

 

The library was only half full when they arrived. The pair ended up sitting side by side at a table slightly hidden behind a shelf. They spent most of the time going over what he didn’t get in class. Achilles was a good student. He listened intently when Patroclus was explaining a concept and asked thoughtful questions when he didn’t understand something.

 

When Patroclus was satisfied with Achilles’ understanding, he had the other boy work on a few textbook questions while pulling out his own homework. The two sat in mostly silence, only broken once a while when Achilles had a question.

 

“Hey Pat I’m done. Could you go over my answers?”, Achilles eventually asked.

 

“Yeah sure”. Patroclus accepted the notebook and started going over the problems. Once in a while he circled a mistake, a few misplaced negatives and calculation errors. For the most part, Achilles was doing pretty well.

 

“Just a few minor errors”, he briefed as he handed Achilles back his notebook, “but for the most part, you’ve gotten everything down. You wouldn’t need a tutor if you were more careful with your equations”

 

“Maybe I’m only doing well right now because you’re just a really great teacher?”, Achilles said as he took his notebook back.

 

Patroclus ducked his head blushed. “Thanks”, he said, smiling softly.

 

“No problem”, Achilles said and Patroclus froze up slightly at how close the other’s voice was. Looking up, he saw that Achilles had leaned in.

 

“Are you free tomorrow night?”, Achilles asked. He was so close that Patroclus shivered at the way the words tickled his skin.

 

“No”, he replied.

 

“Good”, the blond said, then continued in a hush tone, “Briseis is having a small party, you should come”

 

“It’s not really my scene”, Patroclus said, “I don’t like parties, they’re too loud and crowed”

 

“This one isn’t”, Achilles assured, “just a small group of friends”.

 

Patroclus hesitated. Whenever he went to gatherings similar to this, he always found himself standing alone in the corner. At the same time, he didn’t want to disappoint Achilles. He always looked like a kicked puppy when upset, giving Patroclus the urge to just give in so Achilles would stop pouting.

“Alright”, he eventually said.

 

“Cool I’ll pick you at 8:00”, Achilles said grinning and Patroclus instantly regretted his decision, no clue how he was going to survive being in the same room as Achilles for so long.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i accidentally deleted my old work "Pinky Promise" when going to update it but it's okay because I didn't like it that much. Anyone, I'm taking the idea of them meeting before, but it's different from "Pinky Promise".


End file.
